far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 513 - Monument of Monuments
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 513 - Monument of Monuments is the five-hundred thirteenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-third episode of Season 6. Video Overview ScreamADay Kurt and Wolfie leave the Hidey Hole, and talks about Coestar starting his 666th day today of StreamADay, coincidentally starting his 'ScreamADay'. Unlike Coe, Kurt is not very into Halloween. Kurt says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $5,332.49. Monument Valley Kurt digs through a mountain to get past it, and arrives in an awesome area reminding him of Monument Valley. Talking about taking questions from his Patrons in April for a vlog that never panned out, he said he will answer a good amount of them now. Question: What would be your ideal job other than being an astronaut? Other than an astronaut, Kurt would be a race car driver, surprisingly probably a rally driver. Potentially a geologist or some job would appeal to him. Question: What is your take on life outside of Earth, are we likely to find it soon, is it likely to be a civilization? Kurt does not see alien life being found soon, and says any microbial life 'found' on Mars might even still on the rovers from Earth. He says there might be a Catch-22 where alien life may actually be introduced by humans traveling to other planets. Kurt still finds it naive to think that we are the only life in the universe. Question: Are there any upcoming movies you're hyped for? Some hype about Star Wars and James Bond, but nothing 'new and interesting'. Question: Have you overheard any comments out shopping about your magnificent beard? At a restaurant once, the hostess complimented him about how awesome his beard is. Question: What is your opinion on the direction Mindcrack is going? Things are always changing with Mindcrack, and sometimes all the members' focuses do not align. At first he did not fit in with group content and Minecraft building, and has slowly aligned more with the group. Question: What's your stance on the gun restrictions in the US? Something needs to bed done in the US, but thinks it will only happen after something so truly horrible. There's a lot of money invested in the gun companies that are supporting gun rights. Question: What's your favorite state you've visited? Arizona, so much so he moved there. Question: Have you ever visited a country that largely wasn't English speaking, how was it? He travelled to Mexico, and it was hard but he made it. Question: My questions are in regard to the N3rdCubed video you tweeted recently where he talks about the new direction YouTube is going with payments and subscriptions to remove ads or something. What are your thoughts if these things come to pass? Rumors are a subscription to YouTube not to see ads are out there, supposedly with the makers of the content you watch getting a cut of your subscription fee. With a lot of the discussion about how hard YouTube is to make a living, Kurt thinks it is clear that the advertising model for money is broken. If content creators need to turn to Patreon, the system isn't working. He also says that a Patron survey will probably be coming. Trivia * The end slate links to DiRT Rally Career Mode - Over The Wall! - 37 and Let's Play Eidolon - 27 - Too Many Stories